User talk:JAlbor
Adminship I'd like that. I have to inform you, however, that I did make at Community Central the Adoption Request and (unfortunately) denied. If you can do it (by regulations, of course), then I'd be more than happy to recieve those tools. Energy X 20:08, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, and thank you for re-newing this place up! Energy X ∞ 20:14, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Still, thank you for the contributions. There is a thing I got to ask - how come that about 2 days ago there were no images on home page? Did an admin delete those images? Energy X ∞ 20:34, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, the images had been deleted. I went back and had these deletions reverted. Some pages had been built upon after deletion, which means some of that content was lost, but most was much more detailed prior to deletion. If you find anything that I should fix, just let me know. ::::Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:37, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :Well, there is a matter of deletion tags - the Demon (original universe) has a deletion tag, yet it does not have a category when inserting the deletion tag. Can you help me to code so that when the tag is there it is in Category:Nominated for deletion? Energy X ∞ 21:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not actually familiar with that particular tag. I would recommend creating a new Marked for Deletion template. For the time being, you can probably just safely delete that page. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:18, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I discovered Dubiel was the one who deleted some content. He even deleted his talk page and user page - imagine that! However, he was stripped off his user rights - did you done that? If so, don't you think that it should be a ban? Energy X ∞ 16:07, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Dubiel deleted pages out of a well-intentioned decision to work on a wiki elsewhere. It's likely he was not aware of Wikia's policy on the matter, which avoids deleting content for those many who wish to stay. All the deletions have been reverted and I doubt he will do it again, so I don't think it deserves a ban. Also, I did not remove his user rights, that must have occurred before I came here. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:22, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'd just like to note that even had I memorised Wikia policy to the letter, I would still have removed that content with no qualms, and rightly so. Even leeching money from volunteer work, forcing dreadful skin changes down everybody's throats, unethical hammering of those admins who offer protest and having somebody roll their eyes and check in at this place once per Gamescom is comparatively forgivable and forgettable, but I do not at all approve of your lazy and poorly-researched re-animation of my hard work in place of fresh content. EnergyX, my warmest thanks to you for suggesting I be banned, and godspeed to you in your commendable endeavour to plaster polls all over the site. --Dubiel (talk) 12:35, August 25, 2012 (UTC) One last thing - I have made a sandbox. The idea is simple - people would place their vote who would win. The idea is copied from another wiki (with full copyright) and I guess I could put a link on home page. Can I ask you to see it and give your opinion about it? Energy X ∞ 12:33, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome. I think that looks really cool and is a good good idea. The only thing I would suggest is to change the coloring around a bit to make it more readable. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:22, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Problem There is a problem. Infoboxes clip into the box with the recent changes (see Kiril as an example). Can you help me fix this problem? Energy X ∞ 19:14, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Energy! Ok, the problem was some duplicate .js content that was originally used to be able to expand the page to the full width of the page, which I believe violates the Wikia Terms of Service anyway. I removed the feature, which now correctly aligns infoboxes. If it doesn't look right to you first, clear your browsing data and it should be better. This may mess up the look of a few pages, but I think most will look better. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:18, August 28, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you. Energy X ∞ 20:43, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Promote I used this new "feature" called Promote. I know that it will be sent in a couple of days, but what will happen (will it be like a commercial)? I used it to attract new users. Energy X ∞ 11:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Energy! It actually just launched, so I'm not too familiar with the tool myself. However, this blog on Community Central should explain more in detail. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:22, August 30, 2012 (UTC) The Picture Greetings, Master Jorge Albor, this is HiddenVale. Do you mind showing me where the background of this Wikia came from? It's a very nice picture. If you do, tell me here: lotr.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:HiddenVale. Thanks, HiddenVale (talk) 23:35, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Hey, I bet you made the commerical on "Around Wikia's network" (the list of wikis below pages). So, thank you! Energy X ∞ 13:45, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Hey, I have some questions I'd like to ask. (Hope I'mm not too much trouble.) *The wiki spotlights - how much do they last? *How am I going to make bureaucrat here (via Special:Contact, I presume)? Energy X ∞ 21:34, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Energy! No problem at all. For spotlights, I presume you mean Special:Promote. In which case, that actually lasts forever! Or until an admin clears out the data. For for bcrat status, if you mean how you become a bcrat, you can use Special:Contact to ask for the status, citing the existing bcrats absence and they might give it to you. To give someone else user rights, visit http://mightandmagic.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:41, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I see. Well, I didn't mean the Promote, but "Around Wikia's Network" (underneath). Energy X ∞ 11:25, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, those I believe are two to three weeks. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 15:42, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey Jorge. Via e-mail have I learned that to become a bureaucrat I need to have a forum with votes. Can you, as a staff member, vote on it? Or is it forbidden? If it is not, here. Energy X ∞ 12:12, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and our Halloween preparations have begun (although I am the only one working on it). I have updated the background picture theme, but it doesn't show up. Do you think you can fix that for us? Energy X ∞ 22:20, October 28, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Energy! Sadly I think voting might not be allowed, but it looks like you already have two for and none against, so you should be a shoe-in. As for the image, I'd love to help out. It sounds like the skin problem might be a cache issue, but I'll want to check it out myself. Can you send me a link to the image location on the wiki? Jorge (profile)•(talk) 19:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey, I am amazed you even got it working in first place. Thank you for your assistance. Energy X ∞ 20:20, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Need your assistance (again) Hey Jorge, as you can see, the wiki is prospering. Slowly, but it is prospering. However, there are some things that need fixing, like the text in images - it is white, which makes reading the text over light-blue color quite hard. Can you offer assistance to change the text to black? Energy X ∞ 15:09, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Energy! I'm glad to hear it. If you mean White text in the little-thumb image/lightbox, then I'm not sure I can help. Can you send me a link or two showing me what you mean? Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:42, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, if you go to my user page (for example) and want to see which achivements I earned and hoover the cursor over them, the next is written in white colour. Can it be black? Energy X ∞ 19:14, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah yes, I see what you mean. Unfortunately I don't know how to change that font color. I imagine it's a default decision. You can likely change it in CSS, but you're better off just darkening the wiki's Color in . Even a slightly darker shade of blue will make it easier to read. Hope that helps! :::Jorge (profile)•(talk) 19:40, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Message Hey Jorge. I thank you for all the work you have made here and I wish you Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Energy X ∞ 07:47, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Aw, thanks Energy! Question Hey Jorge, is it possible (by any means) when a user visits this site to have their cursor changed to something else (like a gauntlet)? Energy X ∞ 21:21, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Energy! :I think it is, yes, although I don't know how to do it exactly. I know merlin.wikia.com and onceuponatime.wikia.com used specialty cursors for awhile, but that actually received user complaints and took it down. Apparently it can be hard to know where the cursor is pointing. You can reach out to those admins if you like to ask about or, if you like, I can do some scrounging on my own when I have some time. Just let me know. :Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:22, January 23, 2013 (UTC) :: Good! The reason is just to attract the editors. When they see a shiny cursor, it could give them some potentional to visit this site. In any case, thanks for the note! Energy X ∞ 22:33, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Searchbar Hey Jorge, can you help us with the following one? When typing in the search bar The Queen, 3 results will be displayed - The Queen (campaign), The Queen (scenario) and The Queen (Script). The last one, The Queen (Script), is deleted and shouldn't be shown. I tried to remove it by re-making the page and deleting it, but it is still there. Is it possible to remove it? Energy X ∞ 11:49, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :Hey Energy! Once a page is deleted, it an take awhile before it stops showing up in searches. It's a caching issue was just have to deal with. I'm at a conference all week, but if it's not fixed by this time next week, shoot me another message and I'll look into it with our Search person. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 19:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Problem Hey Jorge. Silesian found the Polish Might & Magic wiki and we'd like to have an interwiki link. I was going to do it myself, but it seems it is much more complex. Can you do this one? Energy X ∞ 19:57, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :If I remember correctly, you must ask the Wikia staff to create a link on their pages. I do it about year ago. Don't know if there is a shorter way in case that web adresses are identical. --Silesian (talk) 20:02, May 17, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep, interwiki links are actually super easy to do. We'll take care of it for you. If you want to be extra flashy, you can do what some wikis do and add a flag icon or something to the main page to let people know they can read it in another language. Anyway, it might take a little while to get it done, but we'll add the interwiki link soon! ::Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:03, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Widgets Hey, I spoke with some users and they tell me only the staff can enable things like Read more section (just above the categories). Also, I plan to Archive my talk page, but there is no button, I presume there is an extension that needs to be unlocked. Can you do it? Energy X ∞ 12:23, June 8, 2013 (UTC) :Hey there Energy! :So as for the "Read More section, it should actually be on by default unless the wiki disabled it. To turn it back on, just send a note about it to . For talk page archiving, you can move (either rename or copy/paste) your contents to a new name, such as "User talk:Energy X/Archive". There's no extension for it, just a rename or copy/paste and that should take care of it. Let me know if you need any clarification! :Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:13, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Ubisoft questions That is good to hear. Not sure how it was arranged in the first place, but yes, we will have the questions by Monday. One thing though I should mention - if I am right, our rival site, Celestial Havens, have did this interview, so I will go see what questions they asked already. Energy X ∞ 22:07, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, feel free to avoid questions that have already been asked. This is a new opportunity we'll be doing live, so that's fine. Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:13, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Interview questions Although Jimcloud and I were the only commentators, we still managed to make those ten questions, as seen here (between tags). On a side note, I have also added some sentences to thank them (not sure if it is needed, as this was the first interview I participated in). Well, when can we expect the questions to be answered? Energy X ∞ 23:01, August 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yep, I caught that! Thanks for organizing the driving those questions, I appreciate it. The Ubisoft event is this week I believe, so we should have something in the middle of next-week. Hopefully that's not too long of a wait! Jorge (profile)•(talk) 15:49, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Game It might be good, but I cannot, as I am editing on other wikis lately, which require my (personal) assistance there. Still, there might be some other people around here that could help out. Energy X ∞ 21:39, December 23, 2013 (UTC) : Cool. No worries! Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:51, December 23, 2013 (UTC)